


Ruddiger's Greatest Fear

by Royalsciencenerd



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s03e09 Be Very Afraid!, Fear, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Villain Varian (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalsciencenerd/pseuds/Royalsciencenerd
Summary: What did Ruddiger see in those red rocks that caused him to freeze in terror?The monster had returned....
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Ruddiger & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Ruddiger's Greatest Fear

**Author's Note:**

> So are we as a fandom just never going to talk about the fact that Ruddiger sees his greatest fear in the red rocks and then runs away from Varian? Or did we already have this discussion and I'm just super late...?  
>   
> Also, this is a sad fic. If you want a happy fic, chapter 9 of my "Let Me Make You Proud" songfic will be up hopefully soon (all of the chapters are one-shots btw).... No promises, but I am almost done. :)

“Dad!” Varian cried out as he raced through the house. Ruddiger clambered up onto his shoulders as he ran by. Something was up with Varian- he seemed shaken.  
  
Upon reaching the entrance to the house, Varian stopped as he caught sight of his dad.  
  
“Morning son.”  
  
Ruddiger felt some of the tension leave Varian’s shoulders as he was greeted by his father. Ruddiger frowned. Varian must be having nightmares again. They had become less frequent ever since his dad had been freed from the amber, but when they did occur, he could tell his friend was shaken. This must have been a really bad one if Varian was this visibly upset. Hmmm… he’d have to think of a way to cheer him up.  
  
Ruddiger’s thoughts were interrupted as he spotted a bright red ominous glow out of the corner of his eye. Turning towards the thing that had caught his attention, Ruddiger chittered in agitation. Those terrible rocks were back, but this time they possessed an eerie red glow.  
  
“What is it buddy?” Varian asked. Ruddiger chittered again and leapt off his friend’s shoulder, running over to the new rocks. Giving them a cautious sniff, he backed away in fear. Something was off about these rocks.  
  
As he continued to back away, he heard Varian state “Well…. This is new.” Turning towards his friend, Ruddiger made to question what they should do, but was stopped short by the terror that awaited him.  
  
Gone was his friend- the curious, kind, and helpful kid. In his place was the monster that Ruddiger was ashamed to admit haunted his own dreams to this day.  
  
Varian was still Varian, yes, but he was different- and not in a good way. His brown vest and white shirt were replaced with green, and he had shrunk a few inches in height, but the biggest difference was in his face. Ruddiger would never forget that face.  
  
His blue eyes, normally bright with curiosity, were stormy. His pleasant smile was twisted into a snarl. Ruddiger backed away in sheer terror as the monster approached, ranting about the wrongs committed against him.  
  
“The princess betrayed me, Ruddiger. I should have known better. We can’t count on anyone but ourselves. Oh, but don’t worry Ruddiger, I will make them PAY for what they did to me. Once I’m done, they will never forget about me nor my father.” A villainous laugh echoed in Ruddiger’s ears as the monster’s face sported an evil smirk.  
  
Ruddiger backed away in terror. This couldn’t be happening. The monster was supposed to be gone, vanquished by Quirin’s understanding and Rapunzel’s forgiveness. When had the monster returned?  
  
“Come on Ruddiger. We have work to do. Everything must be perfect or we will miss the opportunity to free my father and get revenge on those who abandoned us.”  
  
Ruddiger shook his head. No- this couldn’t be happening. Varian was good. Varian was kind. Varian was no longer the monster that stood before him. His brief stint into darkness had been reversed- his friend had been redeemed. And yet, the monster drew closer, and made to scoop him up into its arms. Ruddiger, terrified and knowing full well what this monster was capable of, saw no other choice. He fled.  
  
He had no idea where he was going, he just knew he had to get away. He had to get away from the monster. Ruddiger raced through old Corona, and along the path that lead to the kingdom proper. He could hear the monster calling after him.  
  
“Ruddiger! Where are you going?!? We don’t have time to waste on frivolous games- I must have my revenge on Rapunzel. RUDDIGER!!!”  
  
Upon reaching Corona, Ruddiger scampered down side alleys and clambered over rooftops, doing whatever it took to lose the monster. He may not be faster than him on the ground, but he was confident he could lose him by taking as many twists and turns as possible.  
  
Scampering down a dark side alley, Ruddiger turned only to come face to face with the monster. Ruddiger shrieked.  
  
“Come here Ruddiger. I need your help. You’re going to distract the guards and the rest of the kingdom, while I snatch the queen. If Rapunzel won’t help me out of the kindness of her heart,” at this the monster snorted. “Well, then I have OTHER ways of getting her to help.”  
  
Ruddiger stood petrified as the monster came closer, holding the vial of elixir that he knew would turn him into a monster too. Ruddiger tried to back away, tried to run, but he was frozen in terror.  
  
Bracing himself for the pain accompanying his inevitable transformation, Ruddiger flinched as the vial was dumped on his head. Then the world went dark.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
When Ruddiger came to, the red rocks were gone, and so was the monster. Sighing in relief, Ruddiger examined himself. He was normal size- no evidence of alchemy or elixirs- and there was no destruction surrounding him caused by a raccoon monster rampage- it must have all been a dream. A horrible one, but still a dream. He had to make sure though, and to do that he had to find Varian.  
  
Cautiously making his way through town, Ruddiger spotted Varian and his father walking through town. Ducking into a side alley, Ruddiger watched for a moment.  
  
Varian was explaining something to his father who was listening intently, and was waving his hands animatedly as he talked. His brown vest and white shirt were back, and more importantly his eyes were lit up and his face had a small smile on it. The monster was gone- his friend had returned. Ruddiger left the safety of his hiding spot to rush towards his friend’s comforting arms.  
  
“If it weren’t for Rapunzel I’d be- Ruddiger! H-hey it’s good to see you buddy!” Varian scooped Ruddiger up in him arms, and Ruddiger climbed up onto his shoulders, patting him on the head. Varian was a good kid. He was his friend, and he would never hurt him. He wasn’t a monster.  
  
Feldspar interrupted their reunion. “Oh! Nice job with those rocks, Varian! Rapunzel says you’re a real hero so… uh, yes.”  
  
“Just doing my part,” Varian replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Ruddiger smiled, especially when Quirin placed a hand on his son’s shoulder in support.  
  
The vision of the monster had just been a nightmare. A nightmare based in truth, but Varian was no longer that person. Varian was good. Varian was kind. Varian was his friend, and he would never hurt him. Varian was no monster.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by me listening to the "Let Me Make You Proud Reprise" (for fanfic research purposes tehehe :) ), and then watching "Be Very Afraid" immediately afterward. So I went from watching Ruddiger hide under a table after seeing villain Varian, to watching Ruddiger run away from Varian only for him to find him frozen in terror. And that was my brain's "oh shit" moment.  
>   
> Then I went on google and searched "Ruddiger red rocks fear fanfics" and only found 2, one of which was him running out of apples, and the other was him losing Varian (as in like he dead). Both were good (I'm not hating-they were excellent), but just not what I wanted, so I was like "ugh fine... I'll write it myself." I'm sure there are fics like this out there somewhere though. If you know of them, please tell me- I am a sucker for emotional pain and would like to read.  
>   
> I hope y'all enjoyed! :)


End file.
